Worlds Collide: A SupernaturalOnce Upon a Time Crossover
by SkeksisGirl
Summary: What happens when fans of Once Upon a Time and Supernatural fans get together on IMDB? This! During season five of Supernatural, Dean and Sam are sent to investigate a place called Storybrooke. The town citizens... not too happy about the new strangers in town... what do they want? Why are they here?


_This story came about thanks to a bunch of SPN fans and OUaT fans talking about what would happen if the two worlds should ever meet. More than one person is writing this fic but at the moment, I'm the only one posting it. The thread can be seen on the OUaT IMDb boards._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The characters from Once Upon a Time and Supernatural do not belong to us. We're just borrowing them for some good fun._

**Worlds Collide**

**An IMDb Round Robin**

Once Upon a Dark and Stormy Night

The bloated night sky was spewing torrents of heavy rain above as Sam and Dean drove Baby down an isolated highway. "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane was playing on the radio.

"What a freaking cliché," Dean murmured looking out the passenger side window. He was being a good older brother, and letting Sam drive but he didn't have to like it.

"Huh?" Sam asked, preoccupied. "The visibility is terrible." He leaned forward as if to get a better view. Dean bit his tongue and huddled down in the seat.

"There's something afoot." A voice said darkly.

Dean jerked and turned to look at Castiel, who had just appeared in the back seat. "Goddamn Cas, don't freakin' do that," he growled.

Sam looked in the rareview and said, "We haven't seen you for a while Cas. You have some intel from Angel Radio?"

"Well it's more like lack of intel actually." Cas stared out the window, typical inscrutable expression in place.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean took in a deep irritated breath, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes."What do you mean Cas?" he asked.

"A dark gap suddenly appeared in our radar in a coastal area of Maine. Nobody from Heaven can see into it. Things are too hectic for anyone from above to take much notice but I find it to be very peculiar." Castiel took a deep breath, "I want to investigate."

"You're coming with?" asked Sam. "It's going to take a while to get there."

"Yes, I'm coming." Castiel gripped Sam and Dean's shoulders and suddenly a flash of bright white light obscured their vision. The car jerked forward suddenly and everyone was thrown forward at the impact between car and an immovable object.

"What the Hell!" Dean yelled. "Sammie, are you okay?" His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he turned to see Sam fingering a bruised and bloody lip.

"I'm fine." Sam unbuckled his seat belt and turned around, "You okay Cas?" The back seat was empty. Sam turned to Dean first, then to the cracked windshield. "That wasn't my fault."

"It stopped raining," Dean said. He opened his door and found Cas waiting on the road. "Cas, what happened? Look at my car!"

"I didn't expect that to happen," Cas said as he looked down the empty road.

Sam and Dean got out of the car to inspect the damage. Dean went to the front to see what he hit. The front was entirely dented, with both front tires completely blown out. On the ground lay a road sign that read, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean kicked the sign and spun on the angel. "This is your fault! You broke my baby! You fix her!"

Castiel ignored Dean, he was more interested in the spray painted line on the ground behind the Impala. "This is where you hit the sign."

"Fix. My. Car!" Dean yelled. Sam walked over to investigate the line, leaving Dean to rant and rage. Dean glared at the two. "You both suck!"

"Anything special about that paint, Cas?" Sam asked, kneeling down to check it out.

"No, it is a normal aerosol paint." Castiel replied.

Lights appeared on the horizon from the other side of town. The trio looked up and frowned as a car approached.

The car slowed as it approached and the glare of the high beams obscured the occupants of the vehicle. Sam and Dean tensed as the car stopped a few feet away. The car door swung open and a lithe brunette stepped out of the SUV. She gave the trio a suspicious once over then asked, "is everything ok? We heard the crash."

Dean felt a big goofy grin spread over his face, his previous irritation momentarily forgotten, and couldn't stop himself from saying, "it is now, sweetheart."

TBC...


End file.
